Rise of the Sith Empire
by Naruto Himejima-Kurosaki
Summary: After being neglected by his family a five year old Naruto has had enough and runs away from his home and happens across a cave were he finds the holocrons of three powerful Sith Lords. After ten years of training Naruto is ready to show the world what the power of a Sith Lord can do.


**Hello people I am going to begin my challenges that I was offered and I am starting with one that was issued by The Sith'ari so yeah I plan on doing this. Seeing as you read the title I bet you know what it is but if you don't it's going to be between Naruto and Star Wars. Also my plan to do all these challenges is going to be doing two or three of them, followed by updating my existing things, then publish something new from myself, and then I go back to the challenges. This was the best way I could think of it really without pulling my hair out by the roots and still move on. So I plan on giving this one the honor of being the first one that I do before I go and do the other two and then you know the rest. Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.**

**Rise of Darth Agonain**

Life sucked for one Naruto Namikaze a five year old boy with spikey blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He is wearing a pale blue short sleeved shirt, black shorts, and black ninja sandals. Now you may be wondering as to why his life sucked at the tender age of only five years old.

The reason for that is simple enough for you see on the night of October 10th some nut job decided to attack the village of hate filled arrogant pricks for the soul reason of getting a giant fur ball locked inside his 'mother's' gut to be under his control. Though thanks to his 'father' and his abilities to get what he wants and piss people off in the process got the upper hand and freeing said giant fur ball from its mind control.

However that lead to the thing rampaging throughout the village attacking anything in sight so doing his job Naruto's father used his newborn son and daughter as hosts for the giant beast making the two Jinchuriki and village gods in one single night. Naruto on the other hand was left in the dust as even from the first night his parents favored his two siblings for the soul reason of housing the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

You would think that the non Jinchuriki son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze would still be seen as someone but it was the opposite. EVERYONE in this shithole village saw him as nothing but a failure even the Sandaime Hokage saw him as nothing more than what his village saw him a failure.

His family was no different in that regard as Minato wouldn't bat an eyelash at Naruto and would brush off any attempt at speaking with him. Kushina Namikaze his mother was in the same boat as her bastard of a husband, though she would take it a step further and usually punish Naruto if said boy EVEN ASKED for some kind of training and Naruto would be sent to his room and wouldn't get any food at all. His brother Menma Namikaze would use any moment to mock or just plain out attack Naruto on a daily basis without getting any kind of punishment from his parents who even WATCHED as it was going on. Though like any king od tunnel there is always light and that was his sister Naruko who unlike everyone else actually loved Naruto and wanted him to be part of the family but even that failed.

The only look that Naruto gave was a deep scornful glare and wouldn't talk to anyone save for Naruko. Most people would write that off as nothing but a child being spoiled rotten and not getting a toy that he wanted but Naruto wasn't he had to learn how to read and write by himself and even bought his own clothes seeing as his failure as parents even forgot him on that.

Though don't get Naruto started on his so called godparents his perverted godfather Jiraiya just ignored him completely all he was focused on was fulfilling a stupid prophecy from a toad that could kick the bucket any day now. While his godmother Tsunade was just a drunk who was lost in the past and clung onto her student Kushina like she was a letch, which in fact she was and she saw everyone BUT Naruto as the remains of her past.

The sight in front of Naruto made his blood boil as he saw his parents training Menma using his yang half of the kyuubi chakra. Menma has spikey black hair in the same shape as Naruto had his own hair, slightly tanned skin, and cerulean blue eyes. He is wearing a crimson red long sleeved shirt, black long pants, and black ninja sandals. (A/N: for Menma's looks just think of his Road to Ninja hair and everything else)

He looked over to his sister Naruko who had long blond hair that was pulled into twin pigtails, slightly tanned skin, and cerulean blue eyes. She is wearing a sky blue short sleeved shirt, a dark blue skirt, and blue ninja sandals. The reason that Naruko wasn't training at the moment is because it wasn't her turn. Seeing as Naruko had the yin half of the kyuubi it was less harmful to her body then the yang half was to Menma.

What nobody truly understood was that the yin half of the kyuubi had a purifying nature to the almost toxic nature of the yang's chakra and without the yin the user of the yang would be harmed. Sure it looked like Menma was being healed but the truth was it was actually harming him and it was not good for the boy. Naruko on the other could use the cloak longer than her brother and wouldn't be so damaged by it.

Naruto turned back into the house and went right back into his room to get back to his work, sure he may not be training but he can still learn something's by himself. Though when it was time for him to go to sleep Naruto didn't want to so he crept down the stairs in hopes that no one was going to around so he can sneak into the jutsu vault and grab some more things. Though it seemed like fate was not going to let him as he was now hearing something that would haunt him for a long time.

"Kushina-chan I have decided who should be the successor to the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans" Minato said.

"Really then who should we pick then" Kushina asked?

"I was thinking that Naruko can be the Uzumaki heir while Menma can be the Namikaze heir" Minato said.

"Then what about Naruto seeing as he is our first born he should get the rights" Kushina said.

"You know as well as I do that he isn't ready and that his siblings are more trained then he is" Minato said.

"Still shouldn't he be able to do it" Kushina said.

"No without a doubt Menma or Naruko are the child of prophecy that Jiraiya-sensei was talking about and I want that to happen so I will" Minato said.

"Very well Minato-kun I will do as you wish" Kushina said.

"Thank you Kushina-chan I knew you would understand" Minato said.

Back with Naruto said boy was clenching his fists in pure rage as he couldn't believe what was going on his birthright was taken from him by his siblings. His parents both decided without even talking to any of them and get their own thoughts about it. That was it this simple act was enough to drive Naruto over to the edge and do the one thing that he never thought he would do in his life. Naruto was going to run away from the village and family who scorned him so much, well except his sister Naruko.

"_Sorry Naruko-chan I have finally had it this family is really trying to get rid of me so that is what I am going to give them, I just hope that you can forgive me for doing something like this" Naruto thought._

With that one thought Naruto slowly and silently crept back into his room and began to pack his stuff. What little things he had to his name and jumped out his opened window and sprinted down the dark streets of the village seeing as the usual Anbu guards weren't there at the moment so that gave Naruto even more freedom. Naruto then reached the massive gates of his personal hell and quickly transformed into a small bug and crawled out and then transformed back to normal and began his massive sprint.

Suddenly a freak thunderstorm hit and the only place that wasn't getting down poured on was an entrance to a small cave that felt like it was pulling on him and calling him further to go inside the cave. It wasn't like he had anything better to do now that he left his home so this could work for him.

When Naruto go deeper within the cave he found three handles that looked like they belonged to some kind of sword and three objects that Naruto didn't know what the hell they were and being a curious child of five years old he decided to find out what they did and activated them.

"**So you are the one who activated our Holocrons I am Darth Nihilus and to my right is Darth Sion, and to my left is Darth Traya. Tell your name child and what you have come here for" Darth Nihilus said.**

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am in search of a way to become the strongest warrior in this entire land" Naruto said.

"**I see, now I want you to go over to there so we can discuss something's between one another" Darth Sion said.**

Naruto did as he was told and began to wait but his eyes were glued to the handles of the sword like things.

"**You do sense how strongly he is attached to the force he is, why don't we train him" Darth Nihilus said.**

"**What are you talking about I can assure you that a five year old could survive our training" Darth Traya said.**

"**Still if he did survive he would be the strongest Sith Lord to date and could rebuild the Sith Empire and remind the world of how powerful we are" Darth Sion said.**

"**Look at the way he is looking at our lightsabers and tell me you don't see the making of a future Sith Lord in the making" Darth Nihilus said.**

True to his words the other two Sith Lords spotted Naruto slowly walking to the lightsabers like he was in some kind of trance. Once he grabbed one his dormant force abilities exploded like a dam bursting as the three dead Sith Lords looked on with shock and awe as he had more power than all three of them combined at their prime. Though Naruto was still untrained so Naruto was still technically weaker than all three of them even though his force powers said something else.

"**Young one come over here three of us have finished what we were talking about" Darth Sion said.**

"So what did you guys talk about exactly" Naruto asked?

"**Naruto Uzumaki we the last three remaining Sith Lords have decided to train you in the Sith Arts and become our living legacy do you accept" Darth Traya said.**

"I pledge myself to your teachings my masters" Naruto said.

"**Now rise as our new apprentice Darth Agonain" Darth Nihilus said.**

Naruto for the first time in his life smiled at the thought of finally having the people he just met train him to become stronger and he was going to become stronger and go back to Konohagakure no Sato and prove to them once and for all that he is what he is stronger then what they thought he was.

(Ten years later)

Naruto was now walking outside the cave that his masters trained him in the powers of the force and the art of wielding a lightsaber. To the shock of all three Sith Lords Naruto was a prodigy when it came to wielding the tool of both Jedi and Sith to a great marksmanship.

Naruto was wearing a white mask with markings on them, a black cloak, a black sleeveless martial arts shirt; armor was going on his arms all the way to his wrist, black gloves, black baggy samurai pants, and a black sash to connect his shirt to his pants. (A/N: think Darth Nihilus looks as that was what the person who wanted me to describe him as)

Though training in the Sith arts wasn't the only thing he did over the long ten years as Naruto also trained in his ninja skills as well just as a backup if something happened and seeing as he did it was a good thing. Naruto was walking forward to a place named wave country to grab something's before going to his base of operations to rebuild the Sith Empire, Uzushiogakure no Sato.

Though unknown to Naruto he was about to run into some people he hadn't seen in ten years that made his childhood shitty.

**There we are and now I am going to list off something's for this.**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Nickname: Darth Agonain**

**Elemental Release: Unknown**

**Threat Level: Low A-Class**

**Force Level: High Sith Lord **

**Lightsaber skills: High Sith Lord**

**Relationships: Future Harem**


End file.
